An Arranged Marriage
by LexiC101
Summary: Isabella's life is turned upside down when her mother dies and puts her in a marriage with a man in the WWE. How is this going to go down? You pick the superstar!
1. Chapter 1: The News

Isabella walked into her house that she shared with her mother Anna with a big smile on her face. She had just come from the caravan park where most of her friends lived and she would be living there too if her mother didn't have breast cancer. Isabella was your normal 20 year old girl. Coming from a small town called Greenwood just an hour out of Tennesse. Isabella loved the small town it had everything she ever needed. Her friends, a cinema, places for her to work and a lot of fast food outlets. This town was her perfect little world sure it had a few bumps in it but it was perfect to her. Isabella was 5'5 tall with light brown hair the goes just below her shoulders and the bottom third of her hair is blonde, she wasn't fat but wasn't stick thin -she could eat and drink whatever she wanted and never gained weight.

"Bella" she herd her mother call to her

"Yeah mum?" She asked walking towards her mother who was sitting at their kitchen table "what's wrong?"

"I have cancer" she said Isabella looked at her with a confused face

"I know mum you have had it for 3 years" Isabella said sitting across from Anna

"Bell honey it's spread and the doctors can't stop it they say that I only have 3 weeks to live" In that moment Bella felt like her perfect world was crumbling down. Since the age of 15 it had just been Anna and Bella. Her father was taken out of the picture and that's the way she wanted it to stay. "and I have arranged for someone"

"For what?" she asked keeping the tears in

"To marry you" Her mother was waiting for Bella to fight back start screaming or run off but she didn't she stayed where she was "Bella I want to make sure that once I'm gone you are taken care of"

"Who is he?" Bella said as calm as possible

"He is a professional wrestler for the wwe" She said "Bella are you okay?"

"I need a moment" Bella said running out

**Bella's POV**

I got in my car and drove back to the caravan park. I pulled up in front of my best friend Alexa's caravan. Everyone was still sitting around in their chairs where Bella had left them. Bella got out of the car and Alexa stood up and walked over.

"What's wrong?" she asked Bella just cried and wrapped her arms around her friend who held her tightly "Bella please talk to me"

"my...mum...is...dying" she got out through the cries

"what?" Alexa asked

"My mum's cancer has spread she has 3 weeks to live" I sighed "and to make things worse she has put me in an arranged marriage with some wwe wrestler"

"who?" Alexa asked sitting me down on my chair next to Evan and Nathan

"I don't know she didn't tell me" I sighed "and I don't know when I'm meeting him"

"Everything will be okay" Candi said

"I have a friend in the wwe" Alexa said "I could come with you to see him"

"I would love that" I smiled as Evan handed me a beer

* * *

A couple of hours later we were pissed! **THIS **is why I love my friends! I was currently sitting on Nathan's lap.

"here lets tweet out a picture of you and see if your future dude sees it" Alexa said getting her phone out. I wrapped my arms around a Nathan's neck and held a beer in one hand. Nath had a beer in a hand and one around my waist and there was a few beers on the ground. Alexa took the pic and tweeted then showed me what she tweet.

_The sexy Isabella Gallon having some fun #bestfriend_

"nice" i smiled

* * *

He showed me the picture my smile faded. If she is going to be my wife she can't just put pictures like that up on the internet they reflect on me. At least she used her last name and not mine. But she's 20! she should not! be drinking and I will not be putting up with that!

* * *

**Who do you want Bella's husband to be? Who is Alexa's friend in the wwe? **

**Please review tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

A week had past and Bella's mother was getting worse she was now living in the hospital and Bella had started packing her stuff. Not all of it because she was hopping she would be able to stay in Greenwood. The only things Bella knew about her future husband was that he was in the WWE and her mother had given her his number but she was yet to text him because she really just wanted to spend this time with her mother.

"This photo of your dad?" Alexa asked

"How old am I?" I asked looking over

"3 maybe?" She showed me

"Put it in the box" I said

"This one" she handed it to me

"Chuck it's my 10th birthday" I said it was hard going through all the stuff I had no idea what I was going to do with it all. "I'm going to go see my mum"

"I'll keep going here" she said "wait before you go I'm guessing you want me to chuck everything to do with Scotty?"

"Please" I pleaded "Thanks again babe"

**Bella's POV**

I hate hospitals. Have since I was 6 and mum brought me in with my broken leg a nurse was a bitch to me! I signed in and made my way to mums room. Down the hall to the left. I waved to the little boy who had a heart disease that I had talked to last time I was here. He was nice, good kid.

"Bella" mum smiled as I walked in. I hated seeing her like this. It was hard to see my strong independent mother who had been through so much and basically raised me on own look so fragile weak and broken. "Don't cry Bell everything will be okay" I hadn't noticed I was crying "your going to get out of this town"

"I don't want to leave I want to stay here and live with you there's so many memories in this town" I said wiping tears and sitting next to her

"They aren't all good" she pointed out

"There's way more good then bad" I reminded her. I spent the rest of the day with my mum and fell asleep next to her bed. I felt someone hit me and I opened my eyes.

"Bella I have to tell you something" mum said her voice was low "I love you so much and I am so proud of everything you have ever done here" she handed me a beautiful gold chain with a silver locket "it was your grandma's and I want you to have it"

"Thanks mum" I smiled

"Sweetheart can you do something for me"

"Of course anything" I said

"Tell me something that you have ever wanted to tell me anything at all" she said

"I love you so much you are probably the best thing in the world you even let me back into your life after the whole Scotty thing and I couldn't ask for a better mother I love you so much" then the machine that had her heart beat started beeping faster I held her hand "your my best friend I love you so much"

"I love you beautiful girl" she smiled. The machine flat lined. That night I lost the best thing in my life.

* * *

I made my way back to my house where I found Alexa lying on the couch.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she saw my red tear stained face

"Mum passed away" I cried. She wrapped her arms around me as I cried. She went to the freezer and pulled out two tubs of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and we sat on the couch and watched Switched At Birth until 8am. I looked down at my phone with the number of my fiancé on it. I started texting.

_Hi it's Bella_

I sent I got a reply in about a minuet which I wasn't expecting

**Yeah your mum gave me your number I was wondering when you were going to text me**

_Yeah well I wanted to spend my mums lat moments with her before contacting you_

**So does that mean...**

_My mum passed away last night or early this morning how ever you look at it_

**I'm sorry Bell**

_Thanks the funeral is going to be in couple of days Thursday or Friday I was wondering if you wanted to come_

**I would but I can't sorry I have SmackDown**

_That's okay_

**But on Sunday I have extreme rules an I would really like it if you were there ringside**

_I'll think about it_

I shut my phone off. I continued watching TV. The whole day Alexa and I watched TV. My phone constantly vibrated with the news getting around about my mum.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah I guess" I sighed "I texted him"

"Really? And?"

"I asked him if he could come to her funeral he can't because he has SmackDown what ever that is but he said he had extreme rules and he wants me to go" I said

"Are you going to go?" She asked wrapping a blanket around her

"I'm not sure would you come with me?" I asked

"Of course I wanna meet this guy!" She smiled

"I don't even know where it is or what it is" I sighed

"It's in St Louis and its a pay-per view" she said I just shook my head.

* * *

3 days later I sat with my friends at my mum's funeral. There was so many people here I didn't realize that she touched so many people. It was my turn to get up and do my speech. I got out the paper and stood up the front.

"For y-years...it's been j-just been me and-and my mu-m" I choked and started crying Alexa stood up next to me

"For years it's just been me and my mum" she said reading my speech "we went through so much together and I hate to think that she won't be there for my future milestones like getting married and my children" she wrapped an arm around me "with her I felt like I had an invisible rope tied to her and I knew that no matter what happened she would be there and now it's hard to think there's no one on the other end" I put my head into Alexa's shoulder "my live is forever with you mum I love you to the moon and back a billion times" she finished and hugged me and people clapped.

I sat back down as the funeral kept going playing with the locket that my mum had given to me moments before she past away. 6 men 3 of my friends and 3 others picked up mums coffin putting it in the car and everyone drove to the cemetery where her body was put into the ground. I stood around with my friends when my phone vibrated.

**Your coming to extreme rules pack a bag and make sure your there in St Louis on Sunday**

He was for forceful this time.

"Guys I'm going to pack a bag" I sighed

"I'll come with you" Alexa said "it will give me an excuse to see my friend" she said I nodded and we headed back to my place.

* * *

Next chapter we meet the fiancé! Who do you want at the moment it is between Dean Ambrose John Cena and Roman Reigns also tell me who Alexa's friend is!


	3. Chapter 3: Heading To St Louis

Bella's POV

Alexa and I headed back to my house so that I could pack a bag and then we headed to the caravan park so Alexa could pack hers. I couldn't be bothered getting out of the car, that was until I saw Evan, Nathan, Beth and Callie. I hoped out and sat in my seat.

"Are you seriously going?" Evan asked

"Yep" I sighed

"Look Bella don't take this the wrong way but why? I mean your mum isn't here anymore she wouldn't know" Callie said

"I really don't know" I said as tears welled up in my eyes "and I know marrying this guy won't bring her back but this is what she wanted it was her last wish before she died but every moment I am here I'm not doing what my mum wanted"

"And it gives me a chance to see my friend p-dawg" Alexa said coming out with her bag

"Who's P-dawg?" Nathan asked

"My friend" Alexa said like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it was. We stayed at the caravan park till about 9pm and then we headed to the airport and checked in giving them our bags and going to the lounge. We were silent until we got to the lounge when Alexa turned to me.

"Bella talk to me" she pleaded "I need to know why your doing this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as we sat down

"You don't even know who this guy is and he seemed like an ass hole with that text message he sent today I wouldn't really wanna go see him" She said

"You don't understand" I whispered

"Yes I do" Alexa said

"No no you don't!" I said louder "you will never know" I said "your not in an arranged marriage with a man in the wwe who could want you to move half way across the country to live in his house or make you go on the road with him" Alexa didn't reply. We sat there in silence and waited for the plane. An hour later we boarded the plane and headed to St Louis.

* * *

After the 3 hour plane ride Alexa and I headed to a hotel. I got changed into my pj's and got into the single bed across from Alexa, who was already in her bed. I leaned over to turn the light off.

"hey Alexa" she lifted her head to look at me "thank you for coming with me I don't know what i would do with out you" she smiled at me

"It's okay" she smiled at I fell asleep

**I know it is short but i want the next chapter to be long and i know i said Bella's future husband and Alexa's friend would be revealed this chapter but I'm sorry they WILL be in the next chapter and the next chapter will be up soon like today. But there was a clue. who is P-dawg?**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting The Man Goes Wrong

**Bella's POV**

It was now sunday and Alexa and I were getting ready for this extreme rules thingy. I really didn't care about it I was just worried about meeting my future husband. I mean what if he takes one look at me, hates me and wants nothing to do with me? I looked at myself in the mirror. Alexa came up behind me.

"Let's pretty you up" she smiled

"You saying I'm not pretty?" I said pretending to be hurt

"Yep" she smirked "your and ugly piece of shit" I opened my mouth wide shocked at what she said and she put my hair in my face laughing. She started curling my hair burning her fingers a few times. "Your hair looks so pretty curled"

"Really?" i asked running my fingers through my hair

"Yeah" She smiled then turned me around and started doing my make up. She did smokey eyes and put some eyeliner on me. I felt so good after she had because I hardly wore make up and if I did it was just eyeliner. I went to my bag and tried to find and outfit.

"what would I wear to this?" I asked Alexa

"What ever you want really" She said "Most people wear something comfortable like jeans or something like that" she said. I settled on white ripped skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve top that said 'MAKE LOVE' in white letters and a grey beanie.

"What do you think?" I asked coming out of the bathroom

"Hot!" She smiled "He will defiantly love you" I bit my lip. Alexa looked at her phone "We should go if we are going to go backstage first"

"Alright lets go" I grabbed my black handbag and phone and followed Alexa downstairs to a taxi. We headed to an arena.

"Hey" Alexa said into her phone "yeah we're here" we got out off the taxi "alright we will wait here for you" she hung up and we walked to the door. We waited for a few moments and then we saw a man coming. He was wearing shorts, a black hoodie and a hat. He had tattoos on his body and a lip piercing. Alexa ran forward and hugged me. He wrapped his arms her body and span her around. Once they were done hugging Alexa called me over.

"Bella this is P-dawg or as everyone else calls him Phil Phil this is my best friend Bella" She said with an arm still around Phil

"Nice to meet you" I smiled

"So your the girl he is marrying" Phil said smiling

"You know him?" I asked

"Yeah he's a friend" Phil said "And these are for you" he handed us backstage passes "you wanna meet him?" I nodded and we headed down the halls

"You guys wait here in catering get some food and I will go find him" Phil said and walked off. We both got some food. I grabbed my phone. I had texted him yesterday telling him I was in St Louis but i haven't texted him since.

**I'm here**

I texted him before eating some of my food.

**Phil's POV**

I walked down the halls and into the superstars locker room. I walked in and he looked straight at me

"She's here" I said

"I know" he said I looked at him and he held up his phone "She texted me"

"Oh" i sighed "Well she's waiting for you in catering"

"What does she look like?" Daniel Bryan asked

"Is she hot?" John Cena asked

"What do you care you guys are dating the bella twins" he said

"She is pretty long brown hair skinny not short but not tall" I said trying to remember Bella "She wants to meet you" he got up

"Alright you coming?" He asked me I nodded and we headed to catering. As we got to catering they turned there heads to us and they both smiled.

"We'll give you guys some time" I said taking Alexa's hand and walking off.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled at him. He was taller then me and had brown hair. He was wearing black clothes which was find of like protective gear I guess you would call it. Must be what he wears in the ring.

"Nice to finally meet you" I said "I'm Bella"

"Dean Dean Ambrose" He said his voice was harsh but not like he hated me so thats a good thing. I held my locket that was around my neck "That's really pretty" he said pointing to it

"Thanks it was my mum's" I said and tears came to my eyes just thinking of her He wrapped his arm around me awkwardly but once it was there he made me feel safe.

"I am really sorry about her I'm sad I never met her" He said

"You never met her?" I asked leaning out

"No I talked to her on the phone for long periods of times but no i never got the chance to see her face to face" He sighed. Phil and Alexa came back

"Sorry to interrupt but they should go to their seats" Phil said

"Come on lets go" Dean said. We walked down the hall.

"So what's tonight?" I asked

"A pay-per view its important because its a bunch championship matches" Dean said

"Are you in a match like that?" I asked

"Yeah I'm going to go for the United States Champion" He said I nodded we got to a curtain we walked through it and down a ramp.

"Wow its huge" I said looking around. He smiled at me we walked beside the ring. There was a heap of people running around. Alexa jumped over the barricade and Dean helped me get over. He nodded towards me and headed back with Phil.

"So what do you think of him?" Alexa asked sitting in her seat

"He seems nice but really I don't know forceful" I said as the doors opened and people walked in "So do you know what tonight is about? Have you been watching WWE?"

"Yeah I watch it all the time to watch Phil" She said. I think they are dating. Alexa hasn't had a boyfriend since she was 18 which was like 2 or 3 years ago. "He isn't even meant to be here tonight but he's here because i told him we were coming" It was so loud in the arena! People were already chanting. 3 men came down and sat at a table and put headpieces on. Pyro went off making the crowd cheer, me jump and Alexa laughed at me. It started off with a dancing guy named Fandango and a guy with a cool jacket called Chris Jerhico. The guy with the cool jacket one which people seemed to like. The next match was Dean's. First the man he was fighting came out and then Dean's music started.

_Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta...Shi eld_

Cool music. Dean came out through the crowd with two other guys. One really muscle-y guy and one with blonde and black hair. Dean made his way through the crowd to the ring and the other two guys went back. I don't know why but I found myself really worrying about this match. As Dean got in the ring and the ref held the title above his head Dean looked over at me and smiled. The match started. Dean looked like he was going really well but Kofi was giving up without a fight. In the end Dean was too good and he won. I jumped up and down and Cheered for him which is weird because I have really only had a 5 minuet convo with him. The two men from before came down and celebrated with him. He looked at me again and smiled.

There was another 2 matches and then the 2 men from before with Dean came out with had a match. They were going for the tag team titles against a tall man with a red mask and a small guy with a weird beard. In the end Dean's friends I guess they are won. There was 3 more matches after that one was a last man standing which no one won because neither could get up and another was a steal cage match. When it was finally over everyone filled out except for me and Alexa. Alexa texted Phil. Both Dean and Phil both came out Alexa jumped over the barricade and Dean came to me.

"Congrats" I said as he came over

"Thanks" he smiled

"And your friends won too" I said leaning against the barricade

"You mean Seth and Roman?" he asked

"Is that the guy with the blonde hair and the huge guy?" I asked

"Yes" He laughed. he held his hand out to me. I took it but then he put his arms under my legs and helped me over and we walked backstage. Dean took me to the locker room

"Everyone dressed?" he asked he got a bunch of yes's and opened the door letting me in. "Seth Roman this is Bella" he said pointing me to them

"So this is the bitch your fucking" the huge one said

"Mate I am not going to put with with shit like that if I am going to be here" I said "I'm really not in the mood for faggots like you"

"Stop it!" Dean hissed he grabbed his bag and I followed him out and to his car "get in" he opened my door. I got in then he walked around and got in the other side and he drove to the hotel. I sat on my phone texting Alexa what had happened and where I was.

"Would you get off that dam thing?" He asked

"I'm sorry I'm telling my friend where I am so she doesn't worry" I hissed back at him. We sat in silent the rest of the way. We got to the hotel and Dean took me up to his room. We walked in then he had a go at me.

"Did you have to do that in front of the entire locker room?!" He yelled

"Don't fucking start with me! How about you go to your stupid friend because he started it calling me a bitch you are fucking! I guess you do that a lot huh?!" I yelled. I really didn't want to do this. I had tears in my eyes and i was holding onto my locket. I seemed to do that a lot. I sighed turned around and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?!" He yelled

"Away from fucking you!" I screamed and slammed the door shut walking out


	5. Chapter 5: Please Stay

**Warnings! Implied rape!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the hotel and into the darkness. It was cold and dark but I didn't care I didn't want to go back to that asshole. I walked down the same street as the hotel so I remember how to get back. I walked past a few clubs and strip clubs. After about an hour of walking I got tired and decided to walk back. As I walked past an alley 4 men came up to me.

"Hey girl" one said to me his breathe stank of alcohol I kept walking "didn't you parents ever teach you manners?" He pulled me back into the alley in between him and the other 3

"I have a fiancé" I said "he's a wrestler" they laughed at me

"You think that matters?" One said and pulled at my top I pushed him away

"A fighter huh Dig grab her" a man grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me

"Your so pretty turn her" he said and Dig turned me around "nice ass too" I was so scared. I screamed out but he slapped me and covered my mouth. I kept screaming but it didn't work. Then one of the guys who hadn't said or done anything walked towards me. He had a lot of tattoos and was very big, bigger then the faggot roman. I knew what was going to happen and I knew I didn't have a chance to stop it.

**Dean's POV**

It had been 3 hours since Bella left and I can't get a hold of her. Roman, Seth, Punk, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, The Bella Twins and her friend Alexa were with me.

"I'll try her again" Alexa whispered. She was as worried as me. Fuck. Haven't had her with me for 8 hours and I've already fucked up.

"She'll be okay" Seth said

"She's never been to this place and its now 1am" I said Roman had been quiet but I didn't blame him. It was my fault because I let her go. Alexa sat with Punk who was trying to comfort her. Alexa's phone rang

"Bella!" Said into her phone "where are you?!" She looked at me and put her phone out to me "she wants you" I put the phone to my ear

"Bella?" I said turning away from the group

"D-dean I'm so sorry" she cried

"Where are you?!" My voice was firm

"In an alley" my blood boiled thinking of what could have happened "on the same street as the hotel"

"Are you okay?" I tried to get my voice lower

"I need clothes" she cried "they rip-they ripped m-my clothes"

"I'll be there in a second don't move" I hung up and went to my bag grabbing a pair of my boxers and a shirt. "I'll be back" I hissed running out and down the street.

"Bella!" I screamed. I don't know how long I ran for but I was about to give up "Bella!"

"I'm here" I herd she whisper. I walked into the alley. She was completely naked had bruises all over her and was clutching her phone against the wall. I walked up to her and kissed her head. I helped her put the shirt and boxers on and helped her up. She was shaking I don't know from whether from being cold or what had happened to her. I took my hoodie off and put it on her.

"Thank you" she whispered as tears flowed down her red cheeks

"Your my wife or well future wife I'm always going to be here" I said as I hugged her. I picked her up bridal style and walked back to the hotel.

"You had us worried" I said

"Us?" She looked up at me

"Me Seth Roman Punk Alexa and my friend John Daniel Brie and Nikki" I said we got to the hotel and I went to the elevator getting a weird look from the manger. Once I got to my room everyone looked at me. I nodded for Alexa to follow me to the bedroom. I put her on the bed before going back out to thank the others.

"Tell Alexa I've gone back to my room" Punk said I nodded and they all left. Once the door shut I could hear Bella cry so loud it really broke my heart she didn't deserve this no one did and just because I got pissed because she fought roman in front of everyone. The hell is wrong with me.

* * *

Hours later and Alexa was still here.

"Alexa I got this you can go you need to rest" she nodded and headed out not before hugging Bella one last time. I sat on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No I feel so used" she said wiping tears. She was still in my clothes

"You need to sleep" I said she nodded and laid down under the covers I went to walk out

"Where are you going?" She asked

"I thought-"

"Please stay I want you too" I nodded and laid next to her she cuddled into my chest and fell asleep. I looked down. She had a bruise on top of her forehead and a cut under her left her.

I herd screaming, crying and someone kicking me. I opened my eyes. Bella was screaming in her sleep.

"Bella! Bella wake up" I shook her and wrapped my arms around her. She woke up and screamed

"Let me go! Please let me go! Don't hurt me!" She cried hitting me

"Bella it's me it's dean I won't her you" she calmed down after she realized it was me. I sat up and pulled her into my lap.

"You okay?" I asked and she nodded and put her hand to her neck.

"My necklace! It's gone!" She cried "no no no it was my mums!" I looked at the time. 8 o'clock. I grabbed my phone and called Punk.

"What?" He groaned I must of woke him

"Hey can you and Alexa come here?" I asked Punk agreed and in a few minuets Alexa ran in

"What? What's wrong?!" She asked

"Nothing I just want you to watch her Punk come with me" Alexa nodded and me and Punk left.

**Bella's POV**

I laid on my bed. I hadn't bothered to get changed out of Dean's closed. I put the hood up onto my head and cuddled into the oversized jumper.

"Hey" Alexa smiled coming into my room

"Where's dean?" I asked sleepily

"With Punk" she said I looked at her

"Punk?"

"Oh right you know him as Phil" she said and I nodded

"Where did they go?" I asked she shrugged. I feel like something is going on with them.

"Alexa is there something your not telling me about Punk?" I asked she sighed looking down

"I do know what your going through" she said "I mean the marriage" she looked at me and held left had up and I saw her finger "when I was 18 mum and dad put me in an arranged marriage with Punk"

"What? But you've been living at the caravan park?"

"Punk let me stay there while he's on the road" she said

"What's it like?" I asked

"I like it I mean at first I thought it was weird but then I fell for him and I really love him" she smiled I nodded "how are you feeling?"

"Had a nightmare last night" I said

"About this?"

"No about my dad and him" I said not wanting to even say his name

"Oh sweetie" she wrapped her arm around me as I cried.

**Dean's POV**

We walked up to the alley. I was kinda hoping some guys would be there so I could ask them if they knew anything but no one was. I started looking around.

"What are we looking for?" Punk asked

"Bella's gold locket" I said looking around "it was the last thing her mum gave to her before she died she loves it" he nodded and helped me look for it.


	6. Chapter 6: RAW

**Bella's POV**

Alexa came back into the room with two Ben & Jerry ice creams. Cookie dough for me and chocolate brownie for her.

"8:30am and I think it's okay to have ice cream" she said handing it to me and sitting next to me. I leaned my head onto her shoulder to eat my ice cream. We sat and watched a marathon of family guy. It was 3 hours later and Dean still wasn't back.

"Where is he?" I asked as the door opened up. We heard 2 voices and Dean and Punk walked into the bedroom. They both looked really dirty. Dean smiled and held up his hand showing me my necklace. I grinned and ran up jumping into his arms

"Oh my god! thank you so much!" I smiled and took it from his hand and put it on "I can not thank you so much"

"It's alright" He smiled. Alexa got up and left with Punk. I smiled and sat back on the bed.

"Bella I have to go to raw" he said. I stared at him. What the hell is raw? "its the show we do you know monday night raw friday night smack down" he said like he could read my mind "I really want you to come" I looked down at my hands I really didn't want to leave this room. This is were i felt safe. "I would feel a lot better if you were backstage and not in a hotel room"

"Alright I'll go" I sighed went went to get changed. I just changed out of Dean's boxers into some jeans leaving Dean's shirt and hoodie on. I grabbed my vans and bag and walked out. Dean grabbed his bag and we head to the arena. Ever guy we past made me jump. I looked at the arena when we pulled up. I got out of the car and stared at Dean. He grabbed my hand and kissed my head

"You'll be okay I promise" I nodded and we walked into the arena. We walked down the halls and into a locker room "I got this locker room just for us seth and roman" I nodded and sat on the couch.

"How long till Raw stars?" I asked

"About 2 hours" He said sitting next to me. I leaned onto Dean's shoulder. He made me feel safe.

* * *

Raw was about to start when Roman and Seth walked in. I looked down at my phone and went on Facebook so I didn't have to put up with Roman.

**Hey Bella-boo ;) you at raw?** Alexa texted me

_Yeah Lexa-loo with dean and his monkeys in a locker room_

**Wanna hang out? **

_UM... I don't know _

**Please! I don't know anyone! **

_Maybe okay._

**I'll be in catering when you decide whether or not to be with your bestie Lexa-loo out peace**

I laughed at her as read her last text. I looked up and noticed Dean wasn't here anymore.

"what you laughing at?" Seth asked

"Nothing" I said putting my phone away

"I'll be back" Roman mumbled leaving the locker room

"Good don't come back" I mumbled

"He's not that bad" Seth said "Anyway what were you laughing at?"

"Nothing!" I smiled

"Tell me!" He ran over and started tickling me i screamed in laughter and tried to push him away

"S-st-stop" I laughed but he kept tickling after a couple of minuets he stopped and I sat up and smiled at him "I like you"

"I know I like me too" He smiled i pushed him away and he smiled at me "Wanna go to catering with me?"

"No I'm too tired to walk" I said

"I don't want to leave you alone" he said "come on I'll give you a piggyback ride" he stood up and put his hand out to me. I groaned and stood up. He crouched down a bit so I could jump on

"Geez your heavier then you look" He said

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked amusingly

"If the show fits" he said opening the door

"Use your muscles" I said as he walked down the hall "If you have any"

"Eat some lettuce" He said "And I have muscles I'm a professional wrestler"

"If you say so" I laughed. As we walked up the hall he would sped up then slow down, spin around and then jump. We walked to catering where we ran into Dean.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked with an amused look on his face

"nothing we said at the same time and I jumped off Seth's back.

"Dean" A man said coming up to him. He had tattoos up his arms, tanned skin and short brown hair. Dean and the man started talking. Seth looked at me and pulled me away.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"It's just hard being around some men" I said

"What am I then?" He asked

"Your Seth" I grinned


	7. Chapter 7: EW Your Sweaty!

**Alexa's POV**

I held Phil's hand as we walked into catering. It was good to be able to not have to lie about my life. I sat down at a table while he got us some food. As he came back I saw Bell come into catering riding on Seth back.

"I didn't think I would see that" Phil said sitting down

"Neither" I said "she wasn't this good around guys when it happened with-" Shit shouldn't of said that

"Happened with who?" Phil asked raising an eye brow

"No one forget I said anything" I said taking a bite of my food I looked over at her as Dean walked up and then Randy.

"Now she isn't good" Phil said looking at Bella's face and I nodded

"I'll be back" I said and walked over

**Bella's POV**

"Your Seth" I grinned I looked over and saw Lexa coming over "hey"

"Hey uh Seth do you mind?" She asked he nodded and headed off

"What's wrong?" I asked as we walked in a different diversion to catering

"Are you okay? I mean I didn't think you would be okay with men so fast I mean you weren't after Scotty"

"Can we please not talk about him?" I asked "I'm trying to forget the bastard and get on with my life"

"I'm sorry" She sighed "I just want you to be okay"

"Yeah I'm okay...well I'm around the guys in wwe because I know they won't hurt me but out there I don't know" I sighed Dean walked up with Seth and Roman.

"Raw is about to start will you be okay here?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said. He kissed my head and walked off with the others. I sat with Alexa and watched people rush around, walk in and out of catering. There was quite a few divas bitching about something. It wasn't long until raw was over and Phil came over.

"Ready Lex?" He asked her

"Yeah uh do you want me to wait with you till Dean comes?" She asked me

"Nah I'll be fine its cool go" She nodded and headed off. It was about 5 more minuets until Dean finally came.

"Come on Bell" He said putting his hand out to me

"Ew your all sweaty!" I poked him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Ew Dean!" I squealed He picked me up and span me around as we went to the locker room.

"Get a room" Roman said rolling his eyes as he walked past us

"He really pisses me off" I said as Dean picked his bag up

"Don't worry about him" Dean said as we headed back to the hotel.

**I know it is short but next one will defiantly be longer **


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Not Taking This

Bella's POV

"Come on Bell get up" Dean poked me I groaned and sat up rubbing my face an looked at the time

"6am?! What the hell?!" I cried "it's too early" I laid back down and wrapped the blanket around me

"Bell come on Seth and Roman will be here soon" Dean said putting clothes into his suit case

"Do we have to travel with them?" I groaned from under the blanket

"I thought you liked Seth" Dean smirked

"Seth yes Roman can go suck one" I grumbled. I herd a knock on the door and Seth and Roman's voices came in

"I'm going to the bathroom see if you can get her out of bed" Dean said

"Come on Bella we have to head to the next city" Seth said pulling the blanket off me

"Noooo" I tried pulling the blanket back

"Get up" he tried to grab me so i kicked my feet but after a few attempts he grabbed me and pulled me off the bed and I landed on the ground. I groaned from the impact as Dean walked back into the room.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked

"Bleeding internally" I groaned rolling onto my back. Seth helped me up and I went and got changed in some jeans and a crop top showing off my midriff. I whipped my hair up into a messy bun.

"Bout time" Seth mumbled

"It takes time to look this good" I said

"Pft" Roman mumbled. I glared at him and we all made our way to the lobby.

"So how we getting there?" I asked

"The rental car" Seth said "A 5 hour drive"

"WHAT! but that car is tiny!" I groaned

"Well Vince is getting our bus repaired so stop whining" Roman said

"I'm driving" Dean said

"I call shot gun!" Seth yelled which meant I would have to sit in the back with Roman great.

"Seth can't I sit up the front with my fiancé?" I asked sweetly

"Nope" Seth grinned and got in the car. I went to the boot and put my bag in there.

"Hey" Dean said shutting the boot "Just try to get along with him"

"Sure I mean its not like its only a 5 hour car ride with nothing to do" I said sarcastically. I got in the car and started a texting convo with Alexa. As we were driving it turned out she was right behind me in Punk's tour bus. We were 2 hours through our car ride when things started going wrong.

"Ever think you can get off that stupid phone and maybe have a normal conversation?" Roman hissed

"Why do you even have a bloody problem with me?" I asked "What did I ever do to your?"

"Your just a stupid annoying bitch that gets into shit in her home town" Roman said "Just some stupid slut from a stupid small town who is going to amount to absolutly nothing!"

"Roman" Seth hissed.

"Pull over at this petrol station" I said "Dean do it! I need to use the bathroom and get some food" Dean rolled his eyes and pull over

_Pull over at the petrol station we did _

I sent to Alexa. I got out of the car and went inside. I grabbed some food, paid and went back out. Dean was leaning against the car waiting. Punk's bus pulled up on the opposite side of the car park. I started walking over and Alexa got out.

"You okay?" She asked

"I'll explain in a minuet can I just ride with you?" I asked

"yeah sure" As i went to get on the bus Dean came over.

"Where the hell are you going?" He asked

"I'm going with Alexa and Punk the rest of the drive"

"No your not come on" Dean grabbed my hand but I pulled it away

"There is no way in hell I am getting back in that car with Roman there" I told him

"I'm going to get some food" Punk said getting off the bus

"Isabella don't be difficult" He hissed

"Alexa can you give us a minuet" I asked her she nodded and went back into the bus. "I am not going to sit in that car with Roman telling me what a pathetic person I am and that I come from a shit town and that I'm a bitch and a slut and do you want to no what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"Not that I have recently gone through 2 things that will change me forever that my future husband the man that my mum chose to look after me didn't say anything you said nothing! and neither did Seth! All Seth said was Roman yeah like thats gonna fucking stop him isn't it!" I said with tears in my eyes "So I'm going to stay with Alexa for a while" Punk came up

"You ready to go Bella?" He asked

"Yeah lets go" Both of us got in the bus and the driver shut the door. Dean kicked the door as we drove off. I looked out the window and saw Dean yelling at Seth and Roman.

**He isn't very happy thanks -Seth **

I rolled my eyes and looked up. Punk and Kofi Kingston were playing the X Box and Alexa was laughing at them. This is how I want to leave. Not being constantly tore down by my husbands friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Alexa Speaks Up

**Bella's**** POV**

Alexa led me down the bus to where there was sets of bunks. There was 2 sets of bunks on each side so all up there was 8 beds.

"Why so may beds?" I asked

"I actually don't know" Alexa said climbing up onto one of the bunks "So what happened now?" I sighed and got on the bed opposite her

"Bloody Roman again" I said lying on my back. I looked over at Alexa who was giving me the 'no shit' face "He just had a go at me saying that I am a bitch and a slut and that I won't amount to anything"

"What did Dean say?" Alexa asked

"Nothing absolutely nothing" I said

"Seth?"

"He said Roman and that was after he called me a slut" I said and started crying. Normally I wouldn't cry over something like this but I'm just sick of everything

"Don't cry" She sighed "Bring back the memories?" I nodded and started crying more "Come here" She got off her bed and pulled me into a hug "Don't listen to him he knows nothing"

"Everything okay?" Punk asked coming up to us

"Yeah don't worry" Alexa pushed him away

"I'm going to worry she's your best friend" He sung as he walked away making the two of us laugh.

"I think I'm gonna just stay here" I said she nodded and headed back to the boys and I sat on the bottom bed.

**Dean's POV**

"what the worst part is?" she said

"What?"

"Not that I have recently gone through 2 things that will change me forever that my future husband the man that my mum chose to look after me didn't say anything you said nothing! and neither did Seth! All Seth said was Roman yeah like thats gonna fucking stop him isn't it!" She said with tears in my eyes "So I'm going to stay with Alexa for a while" I watched as she got on the bus. The bus started moving and I kicked it. I walked back over to the car when Roman and Seth were standing.

"Don't fucking say a word!" I yelled "I don't want to hear it" I opened the door and got in "are you gonna get in or just stand there and look like dick heads?" they sighed and got in the car. Seth started typing on his phone. It wouldn't surprise me if he is texting Bella.

* * *

The rest of the drive there we sat in silent. I'm sick of fighting with Bell and I'm sick of Bell and Roman fighting. We got to the hotel. I left them to do what ever they want and I took mine and Bella's bags to our room. I sat on my bed and open my phone. I looked at the background. It is a picture of Alexa with my United Sates title. She's holding it in one hand and trying to show off her muscles with the other. She would have to be nearly here.

I can't stop thinking about where she is, what she's doing, making sure is okay. It's not like I don't trust Punk to look after Bell but she is my fiancé and she should be with me.

**Bella's POV **

"What's up home slice?" Kofi asked coming up to me

"Nothing" I smiled rolling over to look at Kofi "So you tour with punk?"

"Yep he's my road husband" Kofi said "Him and Alexa have the room in the back I move really bed depending on where i feel like sleeping" Kofi said "are you okay? I saw you crying before"

"Yeah I'm fine just been a rough few weeks" I said. The bus pulled up at the hotel everyone was staying at. "Guess I should go"

"You don't have to" Kofi said "You can stay with us or you and I can go get some food to get your mind off everything if you want?"

"Actually yeah lets go get some food" I smiled "We'll be back" I smiled and Kofi and I got off the bus.

* * *

Kofi and I headed to a little café not to far away from the hotel. We sat down and ordered our food. I ordered some pancakes and Kofi ordered a ham burger with chips.

"hey what's that?" I pointed out the window. Kofi turned around to look so I grabbed a few of his fries. He turned back and looked at me with his mouth. "mission successful" I laughed He just leaned over and took one of my pancakes.

"That is theft!" I exclaimed

"Coming from you" he said "Least I don't need to make you look away when I stole from you" he pointed out

"sh you" I poked him. After we ate we walked back to the bus. I was about to get back on the bus when Seth came over.

"Bella" He said

"I have nothing to say to you" I said Kofi looked at me I was about to say something when Alexa got out of the bus.

"It's cool Kofi" She said he nodded and got on the bus "You to Bell go" She was angry and I wasn't going to argue with her.

**No One's POV**

Bella got on the bus and closed the door. Alexa glared at Seth.

"Take me to Roman and Dean" Alexa said "Now Seth!" she yelled.

"Alright come on" Seth grumbled. He got his phone out and texted Roman to tell him to meet him at Dean's room. Seth knew that Alexa was pissed it was easy to see. Seth also knew that hell was going to blow over. Alexa and Bella were more then best friends they were sisters. They were always there for each other and would kill anyone who would hurt the other.

"Seth finally your here what's-" Roman started but then he saw Alexa and saw her face.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled

"Jesus Chri-" Alexa cut him off

"What did I just say? No listen here you" She pointed to Roman "She is going through so much right and you just see the need to rip on her when she has done absolutely nothing to you! You have right to call her a slut and a bitch! You!" she pointed to Seth "you don't understand she went through something that no one here has been through and no one will understand but she had a connection with you and when he was going at her what did you do? You said Roman after he had said everything what in hells name will that do!? And finally you" She looked at Dean. She took a deep breathe "I'm not going to yell at you but you are going to be her husband and sitting there listening to him verbally abuse the women who your meant to spend the rest of your life with that's not right if it was up to me I wouldn't let any of you go near her again"

"she my faincé" Dean said

"Exactly stop fucking around and keep her safe!" And with that Alexa walked out

**Well good on Alexa! Also what do you think us going on with Bella and Kofi?**

**Also after I have started this story I have seen a number of story now following what I'm writing. I don't mind if you use the same sort of storyline but I would like you at ask and not do the exact say thing I write Thanks.**


End file.
